Shopping Spree
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Second story in the TenToo Rose Series. Sorry it's a bit late. I've been out of town with no wifi for two days, so lots of writing time, though! Rose decides to take the Doctor clothes shopping. Just a cute fluffy piece. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often :) please enjoy the story!


Rose strolled along the sidewalk, the Doctor's hand in her right hand and a shopping bag in her left. Rose loved shopping. Especially when the weather was pleasant and she was with the man she loved. She and the Doctor had decided to stay in Jackie and Pete's mansion until everything could be sorted out. Unfortunately, the Doctor was left in this universe with nothing more than his blue suit, red trainers, and some odd things found in his pockets, which included some bits of sonic technology and a moldy banana. So first thing, Rose decided she'd take the Doctor clothes shopping.

So far, Rose had found several tops and a new pair of jeans, but nothing for the Doctor. Soon enough they came upon a shop called The Suit Emporium and the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. He gestured to the window and Rose peered in. To their amusement, a brown pinstriped suit just

like his own was on display in the very front!

The Doctor chuckled and told Rose, "Now if that's not a sign, I don't know what is! Come on, you know we have to go in there!" Rose grinned with her tongue sticking out and nodded her head.

"All right, Doctor, we can check it out." Together they ran into the shop, startling the snooty looking little shopkeeper behind the counter. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the plucky couple and went back to his men's fashion magazine.

The Doctor strolled up casually to the man and asked how much the suit on display cost. The shopkeeper adjusted his spectacles and without looking up answered, "That would be £260, sir." The Doctor scratched his chin and looked over his shoulder at Rose. She shrugged and gestured to the credit card Jackie gave her. The Doctor turned back to the man.

"Oi!" the Doctor said to the little man. "Never knew suits were so pricey. But I'll take one." The shopkeeper looked up this time and sighed. "Alright", he grumbled. "May I ask what size you wear?" The Doctor gave him his size and the man shuffled out from behind the counter and through a door in the back of the shop.

The Doctor turned back to Rose and said, "I'll bet he's fun at parties." Rose stifled a giggle as the man came back through the door holding a suit. He handed it to the Doctor and told him, "Try it on. Fitting rooms are right over there." The Doctor took the suit and stepped into one of the little rooms to try on his suit. A moment later he stepped out and stopped in front of the large 3 sided mirror. He turned on his heels and asked Rose, "How do I look?"

She smiled and approached him. He held his arms out so she could inspect him. "Hmm..." she murmured. Then she poked him in the belly. "It's a tad big around the waist. Gosh, you're so skinny!" Then she laughed. "But it'll work."

The Doctor, satisfied that she approved, receded back into the fitting room to take the suit off. He emerged wearing his old blue one again and holding the new brown one in his arms. Together they walked to the counter to pay for the suit. The Doctor set it down on the counter and the shopkeeper scanned the tag. "Your total will be £261.32", he told them. Rose gave him her credit card and he swiped it. He handed it back and then put the suit and a receipt in a bag.

"Thank you for your business", he told them and then handed the bag over. They smiled and waved as they walked out of the shop.

"So where to next, Doctor?" Rose questioned. The Doctor looked around and spotted a shoe store. They crossed the street and went to the shoe store. He looked in the window and saw a familiar, if brighter, white pair of Converse sitting among a variety of other colors. "You wanna get 'em, Doctor?" Rose asked him. The Doctor wrinkled his nose. Rose looked confused. "What's wrong?"

He replied, "They're too clean! I can't wear them." Rose rolled her eyes playfully then giggled and pulled him along the sidewalk. They walked further along but not much seemed to catch the Doctor's eye. A bit later they heard a familiar, foreboding rumble, and then the sky started to get dark.

Rose glanced up and groaned. Rain. Rain always ruined a perfect day out. Of course, right then the rain decided to pour in buckets down on them. In only a few seconds both of them were soaked to the bone. "Only London", Rose sighed to herself. The Doctor turned to look at Rose and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" she snapped. He stopped sniggering to catch his breath and managed to say, "Your eye makeup! You look like a raccoon!"

Rose scowled but then laughed herself. "Well you aren't much a sight, either!" The Doctor's skinny frame was much more obvious with his wet clothes clinging to them. His usually styled hair now hung loose, plastered across his forehead. They laughed together and held hands in the rain, oblivious to the pedestrians around them scrambling to get out of the downpour. Rose stood on her toes to better match the Doctor's height. They leaned closer, and she gently pressed her lips to his. To Rose, they were the only people in the world at that moment. She twined her fingers in his wet hair as he placed his hands on her hips. They barely noticed the man who walked by and muttered for them to get a room.

Finally they broke apart, still holding each other and smiling. "Well I guess our shopping spree is over", the Doctor said. Rose laughed and hailed a cab coming by. The cab driver pulled over and she and the Doctor got in the back seat holding hands, ready to go home.


End file.
